Bunker Buster LTD
|game = CSO |type = Equipment |source = Top 50 Decoder |fire = Single-shot |used = Human |price = $9000 |reloadtime = 3 minutes |addon = |system = bunkerbuster |zombiez = 16}} }}Bunker Buster LTD is an Equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder. This is a laser targeting device that can call a precision airstrike to a target area. The targeted area will be bombarded by an airplane and the area will be left on fire for several seconds. *This equipment is available in Grenade category. If you purchase another grenade, this equipment will be replaced. Advantages *Massive damage *Very long fire time Disadvantages *Takes a quite long time to activate *Very expensive *Can kill the user if they stand on the targeted area Release date *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 23 May 2017. *China: 24 May 2017. *Japan: 24 May 2017. *South Korea: 1 June 2017. *Indonesia: 9 August 2017. *CSN:Z: 8 November 2017. Tips General *This weapon can only be used in a game once every 3 minutes, and each individual once every 4 minutes. It deals massive damage to a very large area and can instantly kill any enemy on direct hit, be they human, zombie, or zombie mini-boss. *Treat it as a last resort. If you're struggling with a group of other people against an advancing horde, laze the area in front of you and hope. *Its extremely expensive price and usage limitations makes it impractical in Original mode. Do not use it. A regular HE Grenade or Chain Grenade is better. *Click and drag while lazing to call more missiles. A maximum of 10 can be called, depending on the distance you've moved the mouse. Zombie Hero *Napalm left behind does low damage, but the explosions can reach 20,000 damage or more, depending on zombie type. *Using this in ducts is an easy way to survive, as the napalm lasts for 15 seconds and has massive stun. Zombie Scenario *This weapon does 9,000 to 18,000 damage to barriers, depending on attack level. *Bosses will take 100,000 to 250,000 damage, with 1,000 to 2,500 DPS afterwards from the fire. The missile locks onto bosses, and will hit them without fail, even if they move. *The fire can be used as an expensive replacement for Petrol Boomer and, less effectively, Pesticide Sprayer in harder difficulties, when used with SKULL-1 or SKULL-2 as a survival tactic. *Buying another grenade and then buying Bunker Buster LTD again will not reset either personal or server timer. It's recommended to laze a target and then immediately switch to another grenade type so as to not leave yourself without a supportive weapon. Gallery File:Bunkerbuster_viewmodel.png|View model bunkerbuster zoom.jpg|Zoom bunkerbuster zoom lockon.jpg|Lock on bunkerbuster worldmodel hd.png|World model HD bunkerbuster tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Top_bnr_170524_bunkerbusterltd_ok55.png|Japan poster File:Bunkerbuster_korea.jpg|Korea poster File:Bunkerbuster_hud.png|HUD icon Bunker Buster.png|Obtained from Top 50 Decoder Draw sound File:CSO China Trailer - Bunker Buster LTD, Matchmaking, Trial Injection File:【 CSO 】新裝備類 Bunker Buster LTD 手榴彈武器 │ 殭屍、災厄之章，簡易評測。 File:CSO_Bunker_Buster_LTD_綜合測試 File:CSO_Bunker_Buster_LTD_的正確使用方式 Trivia *This is the first weapon that can call an airstrike in any mode. *The plane model is after B-52 Stratofortress. *The term "LTD" is an abbreviation of "Laser Targeting Device". *This is the most expensive Equipment so far. *The device model is based on the E-JTAC Laser Targeting Device in real life. External links * Laser designator at Wikipedia Category:Equipment Category:Unique (Grade)